NAMELESS
by DKS scrub
Summary: We know as much of the Chosen Undead as there can be known, we knew of the Next Monarch and their life before Drangliec, yet what is known of the Unkindled Ash? He is ash unkindled, remnants of a great fire, but what fire could be so great as to restart itself? Surely there is no fire of such a seemingly infinite nature, except...


NAMELESS

He didn't know much about this world, He didn't even know things many would people would consider vital to being able to function. He didn't know what the abyss really was, or why it was so evil to Him and comrades... He didn't know the names of his comrades, or the name of the covenant they all were members of… His own name was even a mystery. But, there was an explanation for why He did not know these names, they did not exist. He did not have a name, neither did his comrades, or the covenant they all shared. This was an effect of the world He lived in. Names were special and, to a certain level, exclusive. They were an invitation to change the world for those given names from the start of their existence, and names were given to those who already had changed the world in some way (and were expected to continue making changes). He did not have a name now as an individual, but, as a group, as a covenant, as a force… That is what would He be given a name for. They would need to change the world first, and change they did indeed, despite the fact these changes would inevitably be wiped away some day. This is the story of how He would separate from His comrades. They would earn the name The Abyss Watchers, and He would get a much different name, that would come to mean much more than intended.

Aidne is now dark and brutal. A kingdom of steel and sorcery, the clock tower still shines blue and stands taller than most castles of the world. The tower seems as tall as the walls of lothric that stand miles high. The Great Clock Tower stands signaling power left in the midst of the unrelenting Abyss; a testament to the power of Aidne in it's day, but it is now the last surviving characteristic of the kingdom now enveloped in endless midnight.

The Covenant knew its purpose in this land. They marched on to the gates of the kingdom. A greatsword of sharp black steel, a small dagger, pointed iron caps, leather gloves and boots, a single piece of heavy shoulder blade armor over the left shoulder, a mix between common cloths and reinforced leather making up the rest of the attire, with the exception of a red cape affixiated to the shoulders and flowing down to the ankles via the back. Those are the requirements for the garb of the Covenant, all articles of clothing meeting any of these standards is allowed to be put on if looted, except the iron caps and red capes. This is an unspoken rule of the Covenant, as are many rules.

There is one large soldier by the gate, sitting dormant with his head down and armed with a great bow. He stands on a path on the wall next to the gate. The wall lines the kingdom, the gate is the easiest entrance. The fact there are no other soldiers with him signifies something, the glowing red eyes the soldier reveals as he he lifts his head is the true signifier though. The soldier begins to lift his great bow into position. The Covenant is relatively close to the wall now, and they begin to charge. One stops and throws his dagger into the soldier, hitting its arm. A loud screech not befitting of a human is released. Others climb and jump onto the high wall, two members secure the soldier by the arms and throw him off the wall into the outer territory and onto the point of His sword, which has been lifted into the air in wait.

The Covenant moves onward, running on top of the piled bodies and ash of soldiers that cover the ground, with occasional civilians corpses scattered among them. There are still some Aidne soldiers fighting amongst each other, many with red eyes letting out trails of light as they move. The remaining Aidne soldiers not taken are banded together in groups against the hordes of former allies. All Aidne soldiers, taken or not are swiftly disposed of and discarded as well as all buildings quickly inspected for signs of life, and then the ending of any life found. He runs through the streets and finds a taken soldier about two stories tall holding a book and and a halberd. The soldier reads out a hex sending five manifestations of dark towards Him from five different directions. he runs towards the large soldier dodging one bolt of dark sent towards him, rolling under the halberd swipe sent at Him, and then He jumps to strike this massive soldier through the chest and forcing him to the ground. The red light fades, and the Aidne soldier is reduced to ash. The Covenant would take care of these ashes soon, but for now the abyss remained priority. Very soon the militarized perimeter was clear and the journey towards the center of the tower would become a swift walk of death through the city of taken men, sane men, and now ashen men, apparently…

The scourge had reached its conclusion, the Great Clock Tower. Within the tower, a force let out a howl in pain. Here were all of the Covenants forces together at the door to the Great Clock Tower, as the door opens, a man inside the tower lifts his head out of his sorrowful hands to look upon the invaders of his kingdom. This is Aidnriche, king of Aidne, still dressed in his robes and sitting in his throne near The Clock Tower Library. The King's blood mixing with the blood of Aidne's inhabitants own blood in his hands. There stood the king without red eyes, or any eyes to speak of. The king had painfully bludgeoned his own eyes. The Covenant and its members had seen people do this many a time to fight the infection of the abyss, but how ironic was it for king Aidnriche? No matter. The Covenant did not see irony, only the abyss in the scholar king and nothing more, so he was a target.

The king drew the Clock's Hand Staff in one hand and a cursed ultra greatsword in the other. He attempted to infuse his sword with light to strengthen it, yet it came out as dark energy. The abyss watchers swarmed him. A strike downwards into the crowd, prompted by every member of The Covenant dodging to the left. A swing sideways, and the Covenant members ducking or rolling. Aidnriche barely choked out two swings through his pain of being taken to the abyss, but he would never be fully taken for the Covenant had ended him first. Down went the king, and up went the members of The Covenant as they carried gunpowder and torches up the Great Clock Tower. The city was to be raised to contain and destroy this branch of the abyss. The Age of the Abyss Watchers was different from other ages, it is not easy to see clues of the past from a future perspective, only darkness taking, and darkness being repeatedly turned to nothing by fire. He was at the top of the Great Clock Tower when He was take though. But it was not by the Abyss, no, the tower were to take him. The explosions triggered something by accident that was only to happened to those chosen. He was sent to the same land he always knew, but it was changed. He awoke in equipment He never owned or wore before. He was in a coffin.

Wake unkindled ash, there is work to be done


End file.
